What We Didn't Get Before
by BehindBlueEyes52
Summary: Warning: DH Spoiler! Well, we all know Hermione and Draco were never going to happen. But, what about their kids? Will history repeat itself, or will these two complete opposites have what Hermione and Draco didn't?


**What We Didn't Get Before**

Disclaimer: The first half of this chapter is directly from Deathly Hallows. I do not own it; nor do I own the characters (except some OC) in this story. The plot line is all mine.

**Deathly Hallows:**

"So that is little Scorpius Malfoy," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused.

"Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friend with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

_

* * *

The Sorting_

**Rose:**

The train ride to Hogwarts was surprisingly short. Rose Weasley shared a compartment with her cousin, Albus Potter, and Abby Wood, youngest daughter of famous Quidditch player, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell.

"I just hope I'm in Gryffindor," Albus said. He had being going on about it since they left King's Cross-Station. His father had reassured him that he would be just fine in Slytherin. Many great wizards had come from there. However, Albus wanted to be in Gryffindor. It was a family tradition that he didn't want to break.

"Oh Rosie! I just hope we are in the same house together. You're my best friend here. Without you, I'll have no one," Abby said in a worried tone.

Rose game Abby a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we will end up together, Abby. If we aren't, you'll be just fine. You're dad is a Quidditch legend at Hogwarts—and England."

Seemingly content with her friend's reply, Abby smiled and joined the other 1st year students at the front of the Great Hall to be sorted.

The students in the beginning of the alphabet were sorted one by one. Rose watched as Scorpius Malfoy, the boy she had seen at King's Cross-, was called up to the Sorting Hat. The hat was placed on top of his head, almost covering all of his light of blond hair. As soon as it touched him it yell out 'Slytherin'. The boy, Rosie noticed, had a smirk plastered on his face as he joined his fellow Slytherins.

After a few other students were sorted, it was Al's turn next.

"Potter, Albus!" the headmistress, Professor McGonagall called. You could see a faint smile settling on her face.

Albus took a deep breath and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Ah, another Potter." the Sorting Hat whispered.

Albus gulped nervously.

"_You, I see, are more like your famous father than your brother. Hmm, yes. You are very ambitious, Albus. You would be great in Slytherin—just like I told your father. However, you also have the qualities to be great in Gryffindor. Yes, you should be in…_

Gryffindor!" the Sorting hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table stood up and cheered for their newly gained house member. Albus sighed in relief, smiled, and made his way over to his housemates.

Rosie smiled at her cousin, showing the braces on her teeth. She then laughed at the face Albus made at James once he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Soon enough it was Rosie's turn to be sorted. Abby had been sorted into Gryffindor, which was predicted.

"Weasley, Rose!" McGonagall called.

The Hat was placed gently on Rose's mass of dark red curls.

"_Miss Weasley! Very nice to have another Weasley—haven't had one since your cousin, Victoire. Yes, well, were shall we place you? You are very witty, I see. Smart as a whip—I'm assuming you inherited that from you mother, Miss Granger? Yes, well I almost placed her in Ravenclaw as well. Her destiny, however, chose other wise. You also have a heart of gold—and brave I see. Well, I'm not one to break family tradition…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat exclaimed.

Rose had a huge grin plastered on her as she made her way over to her cousins.

Abby had followed her, and had been sorted into Gryffindor, which wasn't a surprise. The Potter, Weasley, and Wood families all came from generations of Gryffindors, after all.

After the feast was over, all the students filed into their house common rooms, respectively. The 1st year students were shown to their dormitories by the 5th year prefects, and everyone seemed to be settled in. Once she finished unpacking her trunk, Rose decided to sit down and start writing a letter to her parents before bed.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hogwarts in amazing! The train ride was surprisingly quick, but the sorting took forever. Albus was sorted into Gryffindor (much to his relief). That Malfoy was placed in Slytherin, just like Dad and Uncle Harry said. The Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw. It said that it had almost done the same thing to you, Mum. However, it said that I belonged with my family, and he wasn't one to break family tradition. Well, I just wanted to fill you. I'll write again tomorrow—after my classes._

_Love,_

_Rosie_ **

* * *

**

The Sorting had been long, boring, and dreadful for Scorpius Malfoy. Everything that his father, Draco Malfoy, had said it would be.

He watched one by one as students were placed into Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and worst of all, Gryffindor. The Potter boy was placed in that house, and his cousin, the Weasley girl with the mop of red curls followed him. Scorpius found her quite curious. She was somewhat odd, and she had a strange metal contraption stuck on her teeth.

'That must be a muggle thing,' he thought.

His friends then drew his attention back to his food—which there was plenty of.

"Hey Malfoy," one boy yelled from across the table.

Scorpius looked up to see his friend, Derek Zabini, smirking at him.

Slightly irritated, Scorpius replied, "What? You don't have to yell, you idiot. I'm right in front of you."

Derek shrugged. "I couldn't get you attention. Anyway, I was wondering if your dad ever got you that new Nimbus Gold broom? You mentioned it on the train, but never finished telling us about it."

Taking a sip of pumpkin juice, Malfoy replied, "Oh yeah, well he bought it, but my mum won't let him give it to me until Christmas. She said something about teaching me values or whatever," he finished in a bored tone, flicking a crumb off the table.

The feast ended shortly after and the Slytherin house made their way to their large Common Room. Scorpius watched as the Weasley girl chatted amongst her friends, and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower.

His father had warned him about her when he was getting on the train. Her mother was a muggle, and her once pureblood family was full of muggle lovers. Her Mum was a bookworm at Hogwarts, and his father believed that the girl was the same way. Draco told him to beat her at every test or assignment given.

And that is exactly what he intended on doing.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's a new story. I like it. At the end of DH in the epilogue I think Rowlings made the comment of Scorpius and Rose possibly getting together just for the large number of DMHR lovers out there. This is what I came up with. I have a feeling it will be a long story. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'm going to work on updating it soon, and I'm still working on the title. 

Thanks,

Kristen


End file.
